


Dari Sahabatmu, Hal

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali ini aku yang akan menraktirmu milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dari Sahabatmu, Hal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Love, April](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35361) by AquarianBabe. 



> Disclaimer: Switch is belong to Naked Ape. I made no profit from writing this work except for fun and gaining skill. Any errors are mine.

 

* * *

 

Matahari,

 

Hari ini rasanya aku melihatmu di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Rambut coklatmu masih berantakan. Bahumu naik-turun.  _Apa lagi-lagi kau terlambat pergi ke suatu tempat?_  Heh. Aku tersenyum dari balik jendela mobil. Saat kau berbalik, ternyata orang itu... bukan kau.

 

Sinar,

 

Rekanku di sini pintar. Aku tak bermaksud menjelekkanmu. Dia menganalisa cukup tajam. Gerakannya juga sigap, walau aku yakin kau pasti lebih cepat dan tangkas kalau bukan karena sikapmu yang tak suka berkelahi. Jadi, kurasa dia rekan yang bagus untuk pekerjaan seperti ini. Kami berteman baik.

Dia punya pacar, dan berencana akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, dia penyuka kopi tapi tidak merokok. Dia cukup tahu diriku. Tapi dia tak tahu tentang kesukaanku selain kasus dan rokok. Lebih-lebih tentang kenangan masa kecilku yang suram.

 

Memori,

 

Kau mengirimkan foto langit penuh bintang dan bertanya apa aku melihat langit yang sama. Kupandang langit yang seperti replika foto di layar. Mengangkat tanganku tinggi ke angkasa, aku bidik langit itu dengan tanganku yang sulit untuk diam. Akhirnya foto itu agak kabur, tapi aku tetap menekan tombol 'kirim'.

Kupandang lagi langit di atas. Langit yang sama. Layaknya di dekatmu rasanya.

 

Bodoh,

 

Rekanku bilang kemudian (bukan keesokan harinya, tetapi berminggu-minggu setelahnya) bahwa aku tidak cocok bekerja di sana. Kutanya kenapa, dia jawab bahwa aku di saat aku duduk di balik meja, saat temanku baru tiba di ambang pintu, aku menatap kursi itu dengan tatapan aku-ingin-bertemu-dengan-pemilik-kursi-ini, tetapi saat ia duduk dan menatapku, katanya mataku tidak menyiratkan harapan yang terkabul.

 

Orang yang tak berguna,

 

Kali ini aku menyelesaikan kasusku dengan baik, tanpa cela. Seperti biasa. Para agen  _narc_  di tempatku bertugas merayakannya karena ini pekerjaan terberat kami tahun ini. Kami makan besar di suatu kedai-aku lupa namanya-dan minum bersama. Belasan gelas kuteguk, tetapi aku malah menginginkan sekaleng  _milkshake_.

 

Eto,

 

Aku tidak sabar menunggu penugasanku ke Kanto. Direktur di sini baik, tegas dan  _normal_. Tapi entah kenapa aku pikir kenormalan itu membuatku bosan. Ditambah lagi, dua hari lagi maka genap lima tahun aku mengabdi di Kinki. Bekerja penuh hari-terkadang malam juga-tetapi rasanya tidak semenarik tahun pertamaku saat aku memulai semuanya di Kanto denganmu.

 

Eto Kai,

 

Hiki meneleponku, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Besok aku akan berangkat ke Kantor Pusat Kanto.

Kali ini aku yang akan menraktirmu  _milshake_.

 

 

Dari Sahabatmu,

Hal

NB: meski kau tak akan pernah membaca ini (sebab aku tidak mengirimkannya, sampai mati pun tidak akan) tapi aku akan tetap menulisnya. Surat-surat untuk semua orang yang kusayang, entah hidup ataupun mati.

* * *

 


End file.
